Ramsey Obelisk
Ramsey Obelisk is an Earth God Slayer Magic user whose a current member of the guild Sorrow Ocean and one of the more mysterious members of the guild. Appearance Ramsey's attire mainly has him sporting an Egyptian headdress, garments covering the lower half of his body and his arms being completely bandaged up to his shoulder area. He also sports some markings on his body of which he has no recollection of how and where he got them. Personality Ramsey is an individual who is very reserved and when given the chance to speak usually very serious and regally sophisticated. At first glance, Ramsey gives off vibes that'd peg him to be a very intimidating and charismatic man (due to the possibility that he may have been someone who was a very significant figure at one point in his life), but overall mostly the charisma he presents rings true. He, like all members of Sorrow Ocean, has great pride & passion for the guild and when it is under threat he'll usually be one of the first people to openly protect his comrades at all times no matter how dangerous the enemy is. History Born in a distant land, Ramsey's life before even coming to Era is all but scattered fragments to him aside from the constant of his abilities as an Earth God Slayer being the only clue. Through various conversations he had with Icch%C4%81 during her time in the guild proved to help piece together a fragment of the life he had prior to even joining Sorrow Ocean in which it is confirmed that due to his abilities he was considered by his people as something akin to either a God or a Pharaoh. Magic & Abilities 'Magical Abilities' Earth God Slayer Magic - Ramsey's primary magic and one of the few links to his personal past, this form of God Slayer magic incorporates the usage of Earth. How Ramsey came to learning this particular magic isn't exactly known and Ramsey himself has claimed that he learned it from an actual god (whether or not this is true is up to speculation). 'Spells' *'Earth God's Bellow': Earth God's Bellow is a Earth God Slayer Magic Spell, it is the Earth God Slayer's exclusive Bellow, incorporating the element of earth. When performing this spell, Ramsey first inhales, gathering earth within his mouth; adding his own magical power into the mixture to serve as a propellant to the earth gathered; charging it up for a few moments. Once the charging phase has been completed, Ramsey unleashes a massive wind storm with enough destructive power to shred a human being into pieces, and make large pieces of rock crumble, likened to a sandstorm in space; it is a powerful sand tornado, which moves towards the target in a line and strikes them with great blunt power; so much, in fact, that even nearby enemies which aren't directly struck by the attack will be thrown to the ground by the sandstorm's sheer rotatory power, which can travel a good distance away from him and strike several opponents, hitting them with considerable blunt force and sending them flying in every direction. The wind flails about much like a whip and is sharp enough to cut through stone; slicing into the foe's body at the cellular level, cutting into their tendons—if the opponent manages to receive the full brunt of the attack, they will mostly likely be torn to shreds. Earth God's Bellow is able to pierce powerful strong magical barriers in the process of movement, thus even a barrier erected by a specialist would also be sundered; the mechanics work similar to a shotgun; spreading the damage dealt by the attack over a greater area. *'Earth God's Armor': One of the more defense spells in Ramsey's arsenal. With this spell Ramsey is able to produce earth around his body to be able to withstand any physical attack and withstand almost any magical attack. *'Earth God's Bursting Fist': One of the few melee-based attacks; when performing Earth God's Rock Bursting Fist, Ramsey extends one of his hands, the index and middle fingers outstretched, towards the target. This prompts a very large arm made of rock, whose appearance is reminiscent of an intricate gauntlet, to emerge from the ground not far from him, and to move towards the foe with its fist clenched; it's movement is invisible, and it truly seems like he shoots his opponent, except that the resulting impact is not akin to an actual pistol, but to a small hand-held cannon and powerful enough to propel the unlucky recipient several meters away. The incredible speed both makes the strike far more powerful, and harder to dodge; connecting instantly with the target. This stone limb can be elongated for great lengths, with its "forearm" taking the form of an extremely long succession of segments; something which also makes it free to twist, allowing Ramsey to move it around as he wishes and change its trajectory, if the enemy does somehow manage to send the fist back at them. In addition; as an extra precaution, Ramsey can focus Earth God's Rock Bursting Fist around his arms to enhance his blows, launch fists at a target as small projectiles or compacted fists to bludgeon an opponent. A more refined and favored method however is to use them as detachable hands, maintaining the hand shape and literally grabbing and restraining the opponent from a distance. *'Earth God's Liquid Ground': This spell enables the Ramsey to soften or liquefy the ground, subsequently manipulating it to his every whim; something which is the radical opposite to the regular form of Earth God Slayer Magic spells he uses. This technique's main form of offense consists of turning large portions of ground below the target into liquid, subsequently raising them in "waves" to envelop and crash foes, with the ground acting like quicksand. Through the use of this spell alone, Ramsey is shown being capable of taking on several enemies, giving them trouble and preventing them from attacking, lest they sink. The liquefied ground itself has enough blunt power to destroy a large building when struck. Such softening power hasn't uses for offense alone, and has other avenues for usage, with Ramsey being capable, for instance, of making the ground cave in by liquefying it, generating holes that can serve as shelters for him or his allies. He can also employ this spell to nullify other earth-based attacks, causing them to fall harmlessly to the ground. In addition, Ramsey has proven himself capable of using this spell as a means of transportation, traveling through the ground after liquefying it; in such state, he can carry passengers without causing them any harm. **'Earth God's Army': Somewhat of a signature spell for Ramsey; this spell has Ramsey liquefy the ground in his general vicinity aside from where he's precisely standing and then proceed to mold and solidify the appearance of several soldiers that Ramsey can give precise orders to in order to mainly either give backup for any teammate or anything Ramsey may need. *''' Earth God's Great Land Master': Earth God's Great Land Master is a specialized Earth God Slayer Magic spell, with which Ramsey is capable of dealing damage over a wide area. When performing this spell, Ramsey channels his magical energy into one of his feet; causing it to act as a repulsive force that pushes matter away. Keeping this in mind, Ramsey stomps on the ground, causing two pulses of energy to erupt from his leg for a moment. A crack then travels long the ground and towards the opponent. When it reaches the opponent, the ground under them begins to shake violently, causing a minor earthquake; the force of which causes pillars of rock to erupt from the ground around the opponent, all pointed at them; forming a wall, blocking incoming attacks. The barriers created by such spell can take the shape of both cylindrical pillars, and that of larger rectangular slabs, thus reducing the number of elements required for a complete defense. In addition, Ramsey is also shown able to erect walls composed of massive bricks, as if they were built by hand. He has shown himself capable of manipulating such defensive barriers at his will, bending and twisting them to better guard himself or his allies from enemy attacks; in addition, he can split them into their constitutive elements, which he can freely move in midair and employ for offensive purposes; with a snap of his fingers, he can detonate the pillars, causing a large explosion of small rocks to pierce the opponent's body. 'Advanced Spells' '''God Slayer's Secret Art: All Out Earth Power': All Out Earth Power is the God Slayer's Secret Art of the Earth God Slayer Magic line; and Ramsey's most powerful spell overall. An extremely damaging offensive technique which strikes a large area near him after the he joins his hands together before himself. As he does so, the area immediately in front of him is struck by an immense release of magical energy surging from the ground, which wreaks havoc on anything it finds, rising up several meters in the air and shattering the earth it emerges from reducing it to small pieces. Upon contact with a foe, All Out Earth Power subjugates anyone and anything in its blast area to a fierce assault of downward forces, making it seem as if gravity had intensified to the point that it could kill someone just to make a single step before unleashing its original effect, dealing tremendous damage. Relationships *'Icch%C4%81' - Out of all the members in Sorrow Ocean at the time of his entry into the guild, Ramsey has the closest relationship with Icch%C4%81 and has grown to consider her something close to a blood relative. Even when she decided to leave the guild both agreed to try to keep in touch often to discuss whatever comes to their minds is worth mentioning. *'Ramses' - Ramsey and Ramses' relationship is one of an advisor and his lord. *'Amunet Fukayna' & Shuya Toriyama - Out of all active members in the guild Ramsey puts his faith in these two the most. Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Earth Magic User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:God Slayer Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Males